I play on the farm.avi
Sabem aquela creepypasta que postei do Hombre Aranã avi. ? Bom eu mencionei aquele canal do YouTube o "Bloodycreepyavi. ... Cara eu estava com muita vontade de assistir os vídeos daquele canal... e sim eu sou maluco Até eu ter a milagrosa ideia de entrar na Deep Web. Abri o Navegador Tor e pesquisei o canal. Foi muito difícil, pois não encontrava nenhum link (Pois na Deep Web não tem mecanismos de busca como o Google) até entrar em um fórum. Fiz uma conta anônima e naveguei sobre ele, pesquisei sobre o canal neste fórum (não irei citar o nome, pois pode dar encrenca) e encontrei um Post chamado "Hey people! You have already seen this video?". Após ver a descrição do post, vi que o nome do vídeo é "I play on the farm.avi". Peguei o Link da página e fui assistir o vídeo, agora sem enrolação vou dizer como o vídeo era. Tudo começava em uma fazenda, no vídeo estava um cinegrafista amador e um fazendeiro. O céu estava nublado prestes a chover Então ambos os dois entraram no celeiro. Lá existia um cavalo amarrado, e o cinegrafista disse ao fazendeiro para "brincar com o cavalo", eu sei que você está pensando besteira, mas não é isso. Então o fazendeiro mostra uma de suas mãos. Eu me assustei, pois suas unhas aparentavam ter 8 cm cada. De repente ele crava suas unhas bizarramente no pescoço do cavalo e começa a tentar cortar em círculos para tirar a cabeça do cavalo por completo, era muito irritante os barulhos que o cavalo fazia, mas a quantidade exagerada de sangue que saía não me surpreendeu muito. Após ele tirar a cabeça do cavalo por completo, uma coisa estranhamente bizarra e desumana aconteceu, o fazendeiro entrou no cavalo (caído no chão obviamente) e tira todos os órgãos jogando-os para fora do corpo sem vida do animal. Eu sei isso parece ser muito exagerado e sem sentido, mas não tenho explicações para dar. Após isso o fazendeiro sai do corpo do cavalo coberto por sujeira e sangue e algumas coisas nojentas, sei lá que merda eram. Ele coloca todos os órgãos do cavalo num carrinho de mão, e o cinegrafista e o próprio fazendeiro dão risadas bobas. Após isso a tela escurece por pouco tempo, no mínimo 3 segundos. Após esse tempo a tela corta para uma cena onde "alguém" (acho que deve ser o mesmo cara que gravava o vídeo) pega todos os órgãos do cavalo e mistura todos eles em um balcão, ele dá alguns socos e murros para virarem uma massa de carne. Após isso ele começa a fatiar em pedaços aquele treco nojento. Após isso a cena corta de novo. Agora nessa cena, o cara que estava picando a "massa de carne" , estava assando os pedaços em uma churrasqueira, aparentava ser um churrasco, pois ele deveria estar nos fundos da casa. Então após ele assar os pedaços da carne ou se preferir órgãos, e sério aquilo não parecia muito com carne, mas era muito nojento, o cara até jogou carne de porco e gado pra dar uma disfarçada. Então após ele preparar o rango, ele leva toda a carne em uma mesa cheia de pessoas conversando, aparentavam ser vizinhos, amigos ou até mesmo familiares. Então após servir o seu churrasco para todos da mesa onde até aquele mesmo fazendeiro que retirou os órgãos estava na mesa conversando. Então após todos experimentarem e soltarem um "Hummmmmm" Uma mulher na mesa pergunta: "Qual é o seu segredo?'' Após a mulher dizer isso o cinegrafista olha para o fazendeiro e ambos dão a mesma risada boba. Se você encontrar esse vídeo, eu recomendo que não assista, pois ele é muito nojento e até um pouco perturbador, mas é engraçado quando todos da mesa elogiam a "especialidade da casa". '''Obs. Baseado em Fatos Reais 'By: Mateus1.0 Não vandalizem e nem mudem todo o contexto, se tiver algum erro entrem em contato Categoria:OC Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Baseado em fatos reais